narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiru Clan
The Yumiru Clan' (ユミル) is a family based clan hailing from the Hidden Mist. History Warring States Period A once plentiful Clan during the Warring States Period, the Yumiru Clan was once renowned in Kirigakure for their brutalist nature and tactics in combat - notably from their Clan leader of the era Eao Yumiru, and his use of the Clan's Kekkei Tota Glaze Release. Following this era, and after Kirigakure's foundation - the country was once again at some point in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai - or in the Yumiru's case; Kekkei Tota. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with Kekkei Genkai and Tota. Because of this, like many clans the Yumiru Clan's remaining members went into hiding. Over time during hiding, the remaining members of the Clan would find Refuge on a small island, which would come to be known as Reitō-no-su to those who knew of it's existence. Third Shinobi World War on Reitō-no-su, the Clan would Remain relatively docile and would avoid the affairs of the Land of Water's politics for a time, however this changed during the Third Shinobi World War, where members of the Yumiru Clan were re-absorbed into Kirigakure's ranks of Shinobi. It was during this war where they would lead an assault into the heart of the Land Of Fire under direct orders of the Mizukage to capture Rin Nohara to ensure the retrieval of a tailed beast. Various jōnin of the Yumiru Clan and Anbu-level Kiri shinobi were sent on this mission, however due to the conspiracy set in place by Madara Uchiha - were brutally killed by Obito Uchiha upon the awakening of his Mangekyou Sharingan. Upon the wars end, leader of the Clan Mira Yumiru would reflect on the majorities deaths, stating that while it was a burden on their numbers - it culled the weak from the strong. Stating only the strong could truly master the rare Kekkei Tota within their blood. Following the war, the Clan's numbers dwindled to that of a few primary families, though only several were able to master Glaze Style since. Mira herself, and the prodigy of the Clan Nadori Yumiru, who would continue to serve Kirigakure. Fourth Shinobi World War, and it's Prelude Eventually, Mira would descend into madness claiming the Yumiru Clan would rise again, and began to plot a Coup. Revealing this early to Nadori, the Shinobi was almost offended at the idea and stating she had gone mad, and was unfit to lead the clan. Following this, a battle would ensue, pitting the two strongest of the Clan against each other. The climactic battle would end in Mira's obvious defeat due to her age, leaving Nadori as the sole survivor of the Clan with true mastery of Glaze Release, and thus it's leader - despite being only 16 at the time. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Nadori Yumiru alongside several others of the Clan would serve under the Kirigakure Anbu Branch, acting as a direct link between Kirigakure and the other Villages. Following the Fourth Great Ninja War, one other member of the Clan was able to master Glaze Release at a rate unheard of before, and at the mere age of 7. Naro Yumiru, the son of Nadori. Well on his way to becoming a successful shinobi. Notable Members {| |- bgcolor="675f99" ! Name !! Appearance !! Occupation !! Description !! Status. # |- |Eao Yumiru | |Former Leader |Once the Leader of the Yumiru Clan during the Warring States period, Eao Yumiru was also the first recorded member to master the Kekkei Tota of the Clan. |Deceased |- |Nadori Yumiru | |Current Leader |Perhaps the most renowned member of the Clan in the Modern Era, Nadori is a Loyalist to Kiragakure who successfully usurped the previous leader of the Clan, Mira, at only 16 years old. He was also the first in decades to master Glaze Release. |Alive |- |Naro Yumiru | |Genin |The son of Nadori Yumiru. He is one of the only remaining members of the Yumiru Clan following the Fourth Shinobi World War, and is exceptionally skilled with Kunai, Shuriken' and taijutsu- while also being naturally talented at using his Kekkei Genkai; Glaze Release |Alive |- |Mira Yumiru | |Former Leader |Clan Leader throughout both the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars, Mira Yumiru proved herself time and time again a ruthless combatant. Herself mastering the Kekkei Tota of the Clan, she would eventually meet her demise at the hands of Nadori Yumiru upon plotting to Coup Kirigakure and cycling into a well of madness. |Deceased |- Category:Thorun Ordo Category:Clans Category:Yumiru Clan Category:Ninja Clans